Shadow Wars Part I: Descent
by metforce
Summary: Beast Boy and Terra grow closer. Raven falls into a jealous rage and the necromancer returns with an unholy alliance. Will Raven accept and fulfill her unborn sons’ dark prophecy? This story rated for language and adult topics.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Wars Part I: Descent**

Beast Boy and Terra grow closer. Raven falls into a jealous rage and the necromancer returns with an unholy alliance. Will Raven accept and fulfill her unborn sons' dark prophecy? This story rated for language and adult topics. TerrxBB, SFxRob.

**Chapter 1: Daniel and Darien**

Raven screamed in agony as the final wave of contractions swept over her body. She kept her breaths short and shallow attempting to keep a rhythm then took one long one which she held. Sweat poured from her searing body. She pushed her chin into her chest and raised her head and shoulders up slightly. Her eyes were pinched shut as she tried to match the next forceful contraction with an all out attempt to push. There were others in the room but they remained unassuming shadows in her ongoing struggle.

Raven screamed through the next wave of intense pain as she struggled to get her child through the last several inches of her birth canal. She flung her head backwards as at last the child escaped its confines and entered the world. The baby's soft cries echoed in the room. Raven groaned in agony, her body spent.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths," she whispered to herself as she lay withering on the birthing table. Her heart pounded and her chest heaved. Raven sobbed to herself unable to garner any strength. She shut her eyes hoping to focus and regain control. Raven's head swirled as she felt herself slipping away.

"Meet your son," a voice softly said to her.

Raven felt a small warm body press against her chest. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Lying on her chest was her newborn son. His blood-stained skin was soft and pink. A small tuff of blond hair covered the top of his delicate head. Her son lifted himself up slightly and his soft blue eyes met hers for the first time. A tear rolled down Raven's cheek. She wearily raised her right hand to touch her son. The child's hand sprang upwards and tightly grasped onto her finger. Raven felt a sudden wave of calm euphoria wash over her. Her breathing became more relaxed and her pounding heart softened. Her son looked into her eyes momentarily then allowed his head to fall back down. He emitted a small cry then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Raven could feel his warm breath wash across her skin. She closed her eyes and felt her strength and determination return.

Raven cried out as another wave of contractions washed over her weary body. The soft weight on her chest was lifted. Her son's grip on her finger was broken and her hand fell limply onto the table. Garnering her remaining strength Raven prepared herself for the arrival of her second child.

Raven's lower body burned with intense pain as the final contraction swelled within her. She screamed in agony, nearly spent. Her chin and shoulders rose up from the table as she willed her body to push with all it had left. Raven clenched her fingers tightly into the palms of her hand feeling the sting of her fingernails piercing her skin. She gritted her teeth and groaned as she felt her second child pass through her body's breach and into the world. Loud cries echoed in the room. Raven gasped for air and waited for the second announcement.

"It's another boy," the voice rang out clearly.

Raven laughed meekly as the child was placed on her chest. Its blood stained skin was darker than her first son and his head was topped with thick crop of black hair. He squirmed violently. She looked down into his dark piercing eyes. His mouth opened wide into a toothless cavern emitting a high-pitched wail that resonated loudly within the room. Raven curled her right hand around the child trying to comfort it. The child quieted momentarily then drew in a deep breath and looked back into his mother's eyes. A tempest swirled inside those dark eyes. Another wail erupted from him.

Raven felt another soft body being placed on the other side of her chest. Her fair-haired son turned his head to see his struggling sibling. Raven watched as her first child reached out in search of his brother. The dark-haired child's hand waved violently in the air alternately opening and closing into a tight fist. After several failed attempts the fair-haired child's hand found his brother's squirming arm. He lightly clasped it. Raven could see the squirming child's body relax instantaneously. The dark-haired child's wails quieted. Both brother's eyes met and Raven felt a calm wash over her sons' small bodies. The dark haired child cooed to his brother who responded in kind. Both children then closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, their hands clasped and newborn breaths exchanged across her bare chest. Raven smiled and closed her eyes quickly drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Mother?" a child's voice echoed in Raven's ears. "Mother?" The child's voice was clear this time as Raven opened her eyes.

She was seated in a large well-lit wood paneled room with white marble floors; in front of her stood a small child. He was dressed in a white robe with gold and purple trim around the sleeves and neck. The child's curly blond hair fell loosely around his head. He had pale blue eyes that reflected a deep calm. His features were soft and unassuming. In his hands he held a small blue dove that was clearly agitated. The boy softly stroked the bird's head and back. It settled into his palm and closed its eyes.

"Yes Daniel," Raven softly addressed her eldest son.

"Darien's ferret is chasing Amimi again," Daniel turned his head to confront his brother.

"He was not!" a stern voice responded. Raven turned to her right to face her other son. Darien wore a black robe with red trim. His straight dark hair fell evenly across his head and his dark piercing eyes were formed into a slight scowl. Darien's features were much more sharply defined than his brother's. Raven knew in time he would grow into a stunningly handsome man.

The offending ferret was wrapped around Darien's neck. When Raven's eyes met the ferret's, it quickly scurried down Darien's arm seeking shelter in the sleeve of his robe before peeking out cautiously at his accusers. Raven hated that animal but when her sons summoned their familiars, that's what showed up at the door. Darien fell instantly in love with him and the two were inseparable.

Raven drew in a deep breath as she tried to settle another one of her son's many squabbles. She stood up from the chair and slowly approached Darien lowering herself to her knees to bring her eyes even with his.

"Darien," she calmly started, "I've told you a thousand times not to let that ferret chase your brother's familiar."

Darien looked down and scowled at the floor. Raven reached out and gently raised her son's chin so that his eyes would meet hers. His eyes were filled with fury. Raven felt her heart melt; Darien's eyes were so much like hers when she was young.

"Please promise me you'll keep that ferret under control," she lightly scolded him.

"You're always taking Daniel's side," Darien protested, "just because he was the first born."

Raven felt frustrated anger swell inside of her. "Darien, that's not the issue here," she mildly corrected her son. Raven was trying to steer the child back to the topic of discussion. Darien would always have this problem; focus was not his strong point.

Darien took a deep breath as his eyes began to fill with tears. Frustrated anger built in Raven's heart as she began to loose control of the situation. She was constantly struggling with herself and her son. Raven felt a soft weight fall on her left shoulder and a calm wash over her as Daniel gently placed his hand on her.

"It's ok mother," he calmly said to her. "I know Darien wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Please don't be angry with him."

Raven turned to Daniel and looked into her son's ice-blue eyes. They were so calm and soothing like a wide open ocean on a calm summer day. Daniel was a rock, an anchor, a firm foundation to make a stand. Darien was the complete opposite; an ever changing tempest full of vigor and vile. Both of her sons' personalities had their strong points. Put together she knew they would be unstoppable. Daniel provided the platform for Darien to work off of and Darien pushed his brother to soar to places he would otherwise not reach.

Raven smiled at Daniel full of a mother's love and pride. He released his grip on her shoulder and turned towards his brother.

Darien looked down. "I'm sorry Daniel," he said in a low genuinely remorseful voice. Daniel stepped towards his brother and reached out to him. Darien looked up and smiled knowing his brother had fully forgiven him. He extended his hand and each brother grasped the other's elbow tightly. Raven could feel a deep brotherly love radiate outward from the pair. They turned their heads in unison to face their teary-eyed mother who knelt before them. Their eyes glistened softly as they began their all too familiar fatal prophecy.

Daniel spoke first, "Mother, the dark shadow descends upon you."

"You must find balance in your heart," Darien's voice calmly followed.

"If you fail and grasp the burning sword," Daniel continued.

"Then your dreams will cast you from the saddle of your Pale Sun," Darien added.

"And into the pit of pain and sorrow you will fall," Daniel continued.

"Where you will dwell far from friends and hope," Darien said sadly.

"Forever lonely in your failure, for we can not exist," both boys' voices resonated firmly.

A loud buzzing noise echoed in the room. Raven gasped in fear as she felt her precious sons slipping away from her once again. Her eyes fluttered open as the blank view of her room's ceiling replaced the comforting image of her yet unborn sons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A BLT and Iced Tea**

Raven rolled over in her bed and slammed her fist down hard on her buzzing alarm clock. The buzzing ceased as the clock exploded into pieces upon impact. Sitting up she pushed her back against the bed rest and drew her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed bitterly to herself.

This recurring dream was driving her insane; for weeks it had haunted her. It felt so real but she had no idea what it meant.

Raven placed her chin on her knees and tried to regain her composure. Her room was a mess and so was she. This wretched dream prevented her from sleeping or meditating. Without these two releases her emotions were building up uncontrollably. She was liable to explode at any moment.

She held up her hand to see what damage she had done to herself. A small stream of blood was coming out of the fleshy part of her right palm. She could heal it easily but in stead she pulled down the sleeve of her sweater, held up her arm and watched the blood slowly trickle down the length of her forearm.

She turned her head to look at the clock on the wall; it was 1:30 PM earlier than she normally woke as of late. She held up her arm, swung her feet out of bed and walked to over to her bathroom sink.

She turned on the cold water then ran her bloody arm under it. The sink filled with crimson water. Raven rubbed the water up her forearm as her hand began to sting smartly. She pinched her right hand with her left and quickly closed the cut.

Raven looked up in the mirror hardly recognizing her reflection. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. She reached down for the eye drops, tilted her head back and squeezed a small stream into both eyes. She pinched her eyes shut as they stung harshly. The pain felt strangely good. She opened her eyes and wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Time to eat," she said to herself as she turned to leave the bathroom and exit her room.

The kitchen was thankfully empty. Raven put her tea pot on the stove and turned on the pilot. A blue flame whooshed up momentarily then receded slightly. Raven went over and pulled two bread slices from the bread box, placed them into the toaster and shoved the button down. The inside coils quickly turned a bright amber.

Raven bowed her head and closed her eyes. The image of her sons' prophecy slowly replayed in her aching head.

Raven gasped at the sudden piercing screech of the Tower's fire alarm system. She opened her eyes as white smoke billowed out of her empty teapot.

"Oh shit!" she curtly said to herself as she quickly grabbed the smoking teapot and tuned off the stove. Cyborg came bounding into the kitchen.

"Is everything ok?"

"Peachy, I forgot to put water in my teapot. It's ruined," Raven replied.

Cyborg looked at his forearm and pushed several buttons disabling the Tower's fire alarm system. The piercing alarm ceased as small wafts of smoke drifted towards the ceiling.

"You got something in the toaster?" Cyborg motioned to the counter. Raven looked over at the appliance as smoke began to drift out of it

Raven groaned, ran over to the toaster and forced the device to relinquish its burnt offering. She sighed noticeably frustrated by the turn of events.

"Sorry Cyborg. I'm having a rough day."

"I can see," Cyborg flicked on the kitchen fan to help clear out the smoke. Raven's eyes welled up as she stood by the counter holding her ruined teapot and staring at her burnt toast.

Cyborg walked over to her then gently took the teapot from her grasp and placed it back on the stove. "Have a seat; I'll fix you some lunch." Raven nodded then slowly walked over to the table and collapsed into one of the chairs.

Cyborg pulled out a large frying pan and placed it on the burner. "BLT?" Raven nodded her head in approval. Cyborg fired up the stove and went to the fridge to pull out the ingredients. He looked back at Raven. "Mayo?" She nodded affirmative.

Cyborg put the bacon in the pan; a sharp sizzle filled the kitchen. The bacon's sweet aroma slowly inundated the kitchen displacing the acrid smoke. Cyborg went back to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of iced tea. He opened the freezer and grabbed a couple of ice cubes. He found a glass, dropped the ice cubes in and poured some iced tea. He walked over to the table and slid the glass over to Raven.

"Thanks," Raven said softly then pulled the glass to her and slowly raised it to her lips. The cold liquid ran down her throat. Cyborg went back to the counter to finish her sandwich. He placed a couple of slices of bread in the toaster and began cutting the tomato and preparing the lettuce.

He looked up and saw Raven begin to relax. "Hey I like your new look. Are you going to call yourself the grunge mistress?"

Raven looked down and inspected her clothes; she had neglected to change out of her black sweats. She laughed briefly. "Yea, well I look so bad I don't think anyone would believe I was a hero."

"I like it," Cyborg said in encouragement. He flipped the bacon. "Late night last night?" he asked cautiously. She had been keeping to herself over the last several weeks. He was concerned but knew there were limits to his prying.

"Yea," she said curtly. "Where is everyone?"

"Out and about I guess," Cyborg pulled the pan off the burner and fished out the bacon then completed Raven's sandwich. He brought the plate over to the table and placed it in front of Raven.

She looked down and took a long whiff savoring the sweet smell of bacon and toasted bread. She reached down and picked up Cyborg's offering then took a bite off of the corner. It was delightful. She had another swig of iced tea as Cyborg took a seat across the table.

"Well?" he questioned her.

"You're the best cook I've ever met Cyborg," Raven complemented her friend. "Some lucky girl is going to be very happy with you one day."

Cyborg smiled, "Well all I care about right now is how this girl feels."

"A hell of a lot better than I did five minutes ago," Raven replied as she took another large bite of her sandwich. Cyborg sat silently as he watched Raven quickly devour her lunch. She drained the last of her ice tea and looked over to her friend fully satisfied.

"That hit the spot." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Well I guess it's time for me to get cleaned up and face the world." She grabbed her plate and glass and stood up from the table. Raven paused then leaned over and planted a small kiss on Cyborg's cheek.

"Thanks for lunch," she said. Raven turned to deposit her plate and glass in the sink. Cyborg smiled as he watched her glide across the kitchen, her bare feet softly patting as she walked across the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gregory**

"Beloved Friends May the Ground Rest Lightly Upon You." Raven read the inscription on Gregory's parents' crypt. She knelt down and ran her fingers slowly along the smooth time-worn lines of the marble slab. The wind rustled in the dark graveyard as the setting moon cast dim shadows along the overgrown grass.

Raven slowly stood up and surveyed the scene. She shivered when she thought of what the young necromancer would have done to her if Beast Boy hadn't come to her rescue. Though her parental situation wasn't ideal at least hers still dwelled on this side of life. Gregory's and Beast Boy's parents had suffered the same fate but the survivors of this tragedy had followed wildly different paths. Gregory fixed on his loss until insanity and obsession totally consumed him. Beast Boy completely withdrew from the possibility that they had ever existed.

Raven stood up and pulled her hood over her head. She wrapped her cloak around herself as she slowly floated down the path towards the cemetery's main gate. She smiled thinking what she would have looked like to some unlucky soul who had come upon her at this late hour. This was a nightly routine for her. Creepy as it was it helped her relax. She knew Gregory would return eventually with an unholy offer too good to refuse. For now the Book of the Dead that Gregory sought was in a safe place.

She reached the main gate and paused looking up into the dark star-filled sky. Her feet fell to the ground as she lowered herself into a kneeling position. She felt the dew-cooled grass touch her knees as the soft ground gave way under her weight. Her eyes drifted down and slowly closed. She wanted to avoid sleep at any cost, anything to avoid dreaming of her unborn sons once again.

Her eyes instinctively opened and focused on a small crumpled note taped to the cemetery's main gate. She rose and slowly made her way over to it. Her hand trembled as she reached up to grasp the note Gregory had left for her. She held it up in the faint light trying make out the rough block print. The note flapped gently in the night breeze.

"The Elbow Room, Derry Street and 12th," it read. Raven's eyes narrowed as the note burst into flames. She clenched her hands into tight fists as her heart rate and breathing began to rise in anger and anticipation. Raven burst upwards into the night sky and headed straight for her antagonizer.

The Elbow Room was a dive bar. Its black swivel doors opened into a dimly lit smoke filled snake pit infested with five-dollar crack whores and their slimy strung out clients. She quickly surveyed the room looking for the thin-framed silhouette of the young necromancer. No one in the room appeared to fit that description and what people were in the room didn't seem the least bit interested in her sudden appearance.

Raven scowled under her hood as she made her way over to the far end of the dimly lit bar. Spent peanut shells and bottle caps crunched under her feet. She looked down and frowned trying to avoid the sticky puddles of spilt beer and other unidentified liquids. She chose a relatively clean stool and sat down on her cape as she elbowed up to the bar. Crappy country music began to blare out of the dimly lit jukebox at the other end of the bar. Raven stooped over the worn wooden surface of the bar that was littered with graffiti tags.

"What do you want," a hoarse voice called out from behind the bar. The bartender was a young man with a gaunt face and peppered facial hair. His eyes were narrow and cunning as he wiped a pint glass with his towel.

Raven looked into his eyes with contempt, "Glass of water with ice."

The bartender frowned, "Hey, I'm trying to run a business here. Order something or get the fuck out."

Raven was in no mood to put up with this. "Is that what you call this place? It's 3 AM; nobody serves this late."

"What are you, some kind of saint?" he replied.

"No," Raven sneered, "I'm your worst nightmare." With that several glasses rose up and momentarily floated in the air. The bartender looked over in disbelief then jumped as one by one they dropped to the floor and shattered. One continued to float in the air. "Do I get my drink?"

"Yea, sure," the bartender reached out and grasped the suspended glass then made his way over to the bar's sink.

"Make sure that glass is clean," Raven instructed him. The bartender turned and nodded as he dunked the glass into the sink, then washed and rinsed it thoroughly. He slid open the freezer door and plunged the glass into the ice bin. He cracked open a small bottle of water, walked back to Raven and slid them to her.

"Lemon?" he quickly asked her.

"No thanks," she politely replied.

The bartender turned and walked over to the other end of the bar to retrieve a broom and clean up the broken glass. Raven caught a glimpse of a small orange glow emanating from the darkness. Gregory stepped out of the shadows as he pulled a cigarette from the corner of his mouth and blew a white puff of smoke in her direction.

"I've always liked your style Raven; you're never afraid to push the envelop to get what you want," he said in a hoarse voice. The necromancer looked much older than he did during their last encounter. His hair was dark and chaotic. A white bandana with some unknown oriental characters was tied around the top of his forehead to keep his long hair from dangling in his eyes. A tight white t-shirt covered his slight frame and black leather bands were loosely wrapped around his wrists. A studded black belt held up a faded pair of blue jeans. The dark boots that fell Raven in their last encounter polished off his outfit.

Raven's eyes narrowed as the white tendrils of smoke pushed against her face. "Don't blow smoke in my face again or I'll stick that cigarette someplace you won't like."

Gregory went over to the bar keeping a safe distance from Raven then leaned on his elbow contemplating what she had just told him. His dark eyes focused on hers. He let out a slight laugh then took another long drag on his cigarette, turned his head and exhaled being careful not to blow his smoke towards Raven. He glanced over, found an ashtray and crushed his cigarette out. He raised his other hand and took a long swig from a nearly empty glass of beer. Gregory placed the empty glass on the bar. Raven watched as the foamy bubbles slowly slid down the inside of the glass and pooled on the bottom.

Gregory looked at the bartender and motioned for a refill. "I'll order something for you while I'm at it."

"Don't bother I already have what I want," Raven dryly replied.

"Oh I doubt that," Gregory quickly countered. Raven felt utter revulsion for this character but she held her ground.

The bartender brought another pint of beer then took Gregory's empty glass. "Bring the lady that drink I told you about." The bartender nodded and walked over to the other end of the bar. Gregory took a short sip from his glass then turned to Raven.

Raven returned an icy stare from under her hood. "I've about had enough of this. What do you want?"

Gregory's face pulled up into a sly smile. "I think you know what I want."

"The Book of the Dead?" Raven replied. "Not a chance."

"I'm offering a trade," Gregory said. "What I want for something you want."

Raven stifled the urge to smash her stool across Gregory's arrogant head. She took a deep breath to gather herself. "Quit fucking around with me. I'm not a pleasant person when I get mad."

"Beast Boy," Gregory quickly blurted out. He watched Raven's eyes for a response. Raven felt a chill wash over her body. Gregory smiled knowing he had struck the first blow. "Yes I know how you feel about him. You can't admit it. In fact you'll deny it right to my face, but you know I'm right."

Raven strained to maintain eye contact with Gregory. How could he know? "I don't think so," she replied unconvincingly.

Gregory took another long swig from his glass. "You can admit it to me. Come on let it out. You're problem is that you try to hold everything in. You're afraid of yourself. You deny your own feelings."

"And what ever happened to the Gregory that wanted to help Beast Boy contact his parents?" Raven quickly countered.

Gregory's face froze. He looked down at the bar momentarily then looked back at Raven. "He's gone. Tied up and disposed of, just like your emotions."

Raven only offered silence and Gregory quickly took up the exchange. "Is it worse because you helped Beast Boy and Terra get together? Don't forget Robin and Starfire. They all make such cute couples. You can't stand it can you?"

Raven turned her head and looked down at the bar's graffitied surface. Her fists slowly clenched as jealous rage began to fill her heart. It was true. She regretted getting Beast Boy and Terra together. Of all her emotions, jealousy was the one she knew the least about and the one she could not control. It grew from her true feelings for Beast Boy and the knowledge that it was too late for her love for him to ever be returned in kind.

Gregory smiled knowing he had struck a fatal blow. "Terra barely knows Beast Boy. He hasn't even told her about his parents. He shared that with you. How many other secrets do you two have with each other," Gregory continued to pummel Raven. He took another quick swig of beer to let his words sink in. "Don't worry you'll be the bridesmaid at both of their weddings. All of them will thank you incessantly for being the person that bought them together. What are you going to say to them?"

Raven closed her eyes as the verbal body blows continued to rain down on her. She could feel the weight of Gregory's prophecies suffocate her. She knew she could never accept those outcomes.

"Do you think Beast Boy and Terra will have children?" Gregory relentlessly continued. "Oh I'll bet they'll have lots, and you'll get to meet all of them."

Raven's heart sank under the realization that she would not be the person to bring forth the unfettered joy of any relationship; the union of two souls to bring forth a new one. "No," she blurted out through clenched teeth. "It's not going to happen that way," she wishfully replied. A tinge of remorse passed through her when she realized what she had just said.

"Oh yes it will," Gregory insisted. "Haven't you seen those two together? True love birds. You've done such a great job getting them together," he said mockingly.

Raven's head swam in a jealous tempest of frustration and anger. She had up to this point been able to deny herself any deep feelings for Beast Boy. This exchange with Gregory had all but eroded the dam she had built across her heart. She was passing into shadow, the area of her being that she had fought so long to keep caged.

"Let me help you Raven," Gregory whispered softly to her. "Together we can end their union and bring forth the Dark Queen."

Raven heard a soft clunk as something was placed on the bar in front of her. She drew a deep breath of smoke filled air and opened her eyes. In front of her was a large shot glass filled with clear orange liquid. Suspended in it was a grey mass that looked like a brain with a tinge of red washed over it.

"Have a drink Raven," Gregory offered. "It will clear your mind."

Raven began gasping for air. She pushed herself from the bar then slid her feet to the floor and staggered towards the door. She had to get out before she lost control.

Gregory turned and watched his prey stumble away from him. "I'll be here if you change your mind," he called to her. He laughed to himself then took another swig of his beer delighted with his accomplishment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Retreat**

Raven burst through the doors of the Elbow Room determined to put as much distance between herself and the unholy alliance Gregory had just proposed to her. She drew in the thankfully cool clean night air and took off into the starlit sky.

Raven came down on a familiar high bluff overlooking the black ocean. She could hear the soft whoosh of the sea below her. Soft hoof prints approached her from behind. Raven did not turn around. _Sol Palus_, her Nightmare, slowly strode up and whined lightly as he stood next to her. Raven reached up and lightly stroked the beast's bristly gray neck. She exhaled and slowly lowered herself to the ground. Raven shivered in the night air pulling her cloak tightly around her trying to fend off the cold. _Sol Palus_ slowly lowered himself next to his master curling his body around Raven to give her warmth.

"You don't have any idea what's going on do you," she pleaded with her steed. She looked into _Sol Palus'_ glowing grey eyes desperately seeking an answer to her dilemma.

"I serve you," echoed in her head.

Raven sighed in disappointment. "You're a creature of few words," she replied. She sat looking out over the dark ocean not knowing what to do. Maybe it was time to leave the Titans. The current situation was stifling. Leaving the team would be better than slipping into a jealous rage.

"I'm tired. Let's go home," she said wearily as she stood up and climbed onto _Sol Palus'_ back. The stallion gently raised himself up from the ground and awaited his master's command. Raven reached down and firmly grasped the beast's gray mane then raised her other hand into the cool night air.

"Forward," she commanded. _Sol Palus_ leapt up and glided through the night air. Raven watched as the Tower lights slowly came into view, the cool winds and salty air gave her a slight chill but it was an improvement over the bar where she had met Gregory earlier.

_Sol Palus_ glided to a halt as he reached the island. Raven heard the soft hissing of the Nightmare's hooves as they sank into the ground. Raven slid off the side of her mount and gently stroked his neck. She looked up into the beast's glowing grey eyes. "You may go now," she said. The beast whinnied softly then leapt though the dark porthole that would return it to Hades.

Raven turned towards the Tower to return to the sanctuary of her room. She spied a dim red light in the darkness that she had not noticed earlier.

"Nice wheels," Cyborg's voice rang out from the darkness.

Raven was momentarily stunned. "Thanks," she replied as she froze unsure how to proceed.

"Where did you get him," he calmly asked her.

"Morpheus gave him to me," she blurted out.

"Nice." Cyborg remembered their earlier encounter with the young immortal and son of the god of the underworld. "You two seeing each other behind my back?" he chided his friend.

"No," she quickly replied. "What are you doing up this late?" she tried to steer the conversation away from a discussion about her Nightmare and the young immortal who had frustrated her as of late.

"Funny," he replied, "I was about to ask you the same thing." An awkward silence followed. Cyborg finally relented, "I was just testing out my new telescope. With everyone tied up with someone else I've had to find some new hobbies to keep myself busy."

"Honestly Cyborg, I'm not seeing anyone," Raven countered trying to reassure her friend that she was telling the truth.

Cyborg studied his friend in the soft glow of the tower lights. She was hiding something but he wasn't willing to pry any further. "Want to check out Andromeda?"

Raven paused a moment, looked up in the sky then carefully made her way towards Cyborg's new toy. A large telescope sat on a metal tripod stand. She could hear a soft humming noise coming from it.

"I've got her all lined up. The motor should keep it in the field. Take a look." Raven pulled her hood down and peered into the telescope. A swirling mass of stars filled her eye. She marveled at its simple beauty smiling softly at the image filling her vision.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Cyborg proudly commented. "I put it together myself. It took me three months to polish the mirror." He frowned in the darkness as he caught the strong stench of cigarette smoke and spent beer. Raven stood up and looked into the sky. Cyborg said nothing.

"That's really neat Cyborg," Raven coolly replied. "I envy you. You always find something new to try."

"I just like to fiddle with things. Besides I've had a lot of time to myself lately," he lightly chided her.

She looked at Cyborg, her dark eyes softly glistening in the faint light from the tower. "I think you need someone to talk to," she said distantly to her friend. "Have you called Bumble Bee lately? You two would get along great. I could hook you two up; I've got a lot of experience with that."

Cyborg thought he caught a slight hint of venom in Raven's last statement. He watched her eye's trying to gauge her hidden meaning. "Yea, I guess I could," he replied half heartedly.

"I'm tired Cyborg," Raven replied. "I'm turning in. Goodnight." She turned and slowly made her way back to the tower.

"Sweet dreams," Cyborg called to her. He thought he saw Raven's shoulders cringe. She continued towards the tower. Cyborg watched her go through the front door and sighed to himself. "But I'd rather be talking to you," he softly said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Terra and Beast Boy**

Terra wrapped her arms around the giant green eagle's neck as it soared effortlessly on the brisk ocean breezes. The last beams of the evening sun were quickly fading as the cool salty air blew through Terra's long blond hair whipping it in her eyes and tickling her nose and ears. The green eagle tilted the first few feathers of its wings causing both of them to alternately glide up and down on the stiff sea breeze.

Terra laughed hysterically as she drifted up and down on Beast Boy's back. Her stomach rolled as Beast Boy steepened his ascents and descents. "Take it easy Beast Boy," she gently pleaded.

A triumphant screech filled the air as the eagle pulled up and violently tilted to the side in a full barrel roll. Terra screeched in fear and surprise as she clung tightly to Beast Boy's neck. The eagle leveled off and began beating its wings furiously. Terra could hear the wind whistle to either side of her.

"Where are we going?" Terra questioned her partner. Beast Boy screeched again as Terra began laughing lightly as they sailed through the night sky. This was one of the side benefits of having a boyfriend who could literally fly. She surveyed the scene and slowly recognized the abandon park they had visited so long ago. Terra frowned for a moment thinking over the circumstances of that night; her betrayal and her final decent into Slade's clutches.

It was Beast Boy who believed in her and gave her strength in those dark moments. She would forever be in his debt. She had nearly killed him; now she was determined that no one would hurt him again. She closed her eyes and squeezed her arms tightly around Beast Boy's neck feeling the gentle sway as the pair made for the top cart of the park's Ferris wheel.

Beast Boy flapped his wings to steady himself over the chair. Terra slid off Beast Boy's back and onto the Ferris wheel chair. She grabbed the safety bar and slid into the seat. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and landed heavily in the chair causing it to rock violently. Terra let out a small screech as the cart rocked back and forth.

"Easy Beast Boy," Terra gently prodded him, "who knows if this thing will fall apart."

"It's fine," Beast Boy reassured her. "I've been here lots of times while you were gone." Beast Boy stared uncomfortably into the star-filled sky. Terra's disappearance was generally not a topic either of them liked to discuss. Terra looked at her boyfriend contemplating her next words. His eyes glistened softly in the dim starlight. She waited until the carriage ceased moving then leaned over and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. A soft wind blew Terra's hair into Beast Boy's face tickling his nose.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and gently leaned his head against Terra's. The couple sat motionless listening to the din of crickets serenade them.

Terra gently pulled away from him then ran her hands across Beast Boy's chest and shoulders before coming to rest on his forearm. "Why here?" she quietly asked him.

Beast Boy turned to Terra and put his other hand on hers. He was momentarily lost in her soft glistening eyes. "This is just where I came when I needed to be close to you."

"But this is where I betrayed you," she pulled her arms away from him and rested her elbows on the safety bar.

"No," Beast Boy countered, "this is where you decided to fight. If we hadn't come to this place would you have fought back against Slade?"

Terra contemplated Beast Boy's statement. He made a good point. It was here she felt remorse and it was here where she would build on her fight for redemption. "But I caused so much pain," she continued. "Why didn't you just give up on me? I would have accepted that more easily than this." She looked down at her dangling feet.

Beast Boy drew in a deep breath and sighed. He looked up into the night sky trying to formulate a simple explanation for his complex feelings for her.

"I guess I always thought you belonged here, I mean with the Titans. I just wanted to help you fit in," he tried to explain. "It took me a long time to get along with everyone in this group. I always felt like the weakest link."

Terra looked over at her fumbling companion, "Beast Boy, you're much stronger than you give yourself credit for," she mildly corrected him. She placed her hand gently on his for reassurance. "You've always fought for what you know is right. You're like a bull in a china shop." She smiled at her companion as he turned towards her.

"Are you saying I'm bull headed?" Beast Boy tried his best to glare menacingly at her.

"Definitely," she laughed lightly.

Beast Boy broke into a broad smile; any girl who laughed at his jokes would always have his heart. Terra pulled him gently towards him planting a warm kiss on his smiling lips. Beast Boy closed his eyes and savored the moment.

Raven's eyes narrowed and her heart raced in anger as she watched Beast Boy and Terra's passionate embrace. Something deep inside her psyche snapped. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She shouldn't have followed them tonight.

Raven gathered herself then erupted into the air heading back towards the city. She was furious. There was only one solution to this problem.

Raven parted the doors of the smoke-filled bar room. Gregory sat slumped over on one of the stools. She strode quickly towards him peeling her shoes from the sticky bar floor as music blasted from the jukebox.

Gregory was half asleep gently struggling through another drunken fog. He slowly raised his cigarette to his lips. Some one grabbed it from his hand before he could take a drag. He tried to swivel around to his right to see who had taken it when he felt a cold hand pin down his left arm. This was followed by severe pain as that some one crushed his lit cigarette into his forearm.

"GOD DAMN IT!" he cried in pain as he pulled away from the bar overturning his stool. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He stood up swaying slightly.

The offending figure leaned on the bar and looked at him in contempt; it was Raven. Her eyes were seething. She looked over to the bar and grabbed the drink Gregory had offered her the previous night. He had ordered it hours ago, not quite sure if she would show up tonight.

Raven lifted the glass to her mouth, closed her eyes and quickly swallowed the overly sweet burning concoction then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and slammed the empty glass on the bar. She opened her eyes and turned back to Gregory who was smiling.

"Do we still have a deal you little turd," she roughly questioned him.

"Oh yea," he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Staggered**

Raven moaned softly as she felt a hand slide up the side of her hip and cup her breast. Her head was spinning in the haze filled room. The taste of stale beer and cigarette smoke filled her mouth as she realized she was entangled with Gregory in a lustful kiss. The blaring music suddenly overwhelmed her. She raised her arms and grasped Gregory's roaming hands and pushed him away in sudden disgust. Her partner reluctantly backed away. While he was inebriated he still realized trying to force something on her was risking a catastrophe; besides there would be time for this later. Raven sidestepped him and quickly staggered towards the door.

Gregory turned and slowly lowered himself into a hunched position over the bar and watched Raven struggle across the room. "Remember our deal," he shouted to her. She did not acknowledge him then quickly fell through the front doors and onto the street.

Raven staggered out of the bar and into the cool night. She lunged forward not sure how she had arrived in her current predicament. Her head throbbed but the fresh air returned some of her senses to her. She turned to make her way away from the bar when she came face to face with a pair of street thugs.

"Look what we've got here," one of the goons said with a leery smile. "Does the pretty lady need a lift home?" The two began laughing to themselves as they closed in on Raven.

Raven opened her gait and tried to steady herself. She swayed slightly as her mind raced in a drunken fog trying desperately to find a way out. If she used her powers now she risked destroying a whole city block.

Raven reluctantly raised her hands. Before she could do anything her opponent's faces were suddenly consumed in absolute terror. Raven felt a warm wind lightly wash over her back as the sick smell of sulfur sent her into a fierce coughing fit. Her opponents quickly turned and fled.

Bending over, Raven tumbled roughly onto the ground. She heard the clapping of horse hooves on the sidewalk. She slowly rolled over and looked behind her. _Sol Palus_ emerged from the shadows. "Well, you picked a hell of a time to show up," Raven slurred. She pulled herself awkwardly to her feet then stumbled forward falling into the creature's neck. Raven wrapped her hands around Sol Palus to steady herself. She took several labored breaths then tried to pull herself up on her steed.

"No good," she gasped. "Get down."

The beast reluctantly lowered himself onto the glass littered sidewalk. Raven awkwardly threw her leg over the Nightmare's back and took a seat. She grabbed the creature's mane and pressed her legs together.

"Let's get out of here," she roughly commanded. _Sol Palus_ grunted and gently raised himself from the sidewalk; dark blood trickled from his front knees. Raven raised her hand as she continued to sway slightly. She could filter her powers to her mount and take flight but in her condition she would be at the absolute mercy of the Nightmare. The beast's origins gave her slight pause but she felt she had no choice.

Into the night sky the pair sprang. The cold air washed harshly across Ravens face as she slumped forward. Her stomach tumbled in agony as they flew across the city. Raven closed her eyes but that only seemed to make things worse. She quickly reopened her eyes and tried to focus on a distant object.

The Tower lights came into view. "No," she cried in panic, "I can't go back like this. Someplace, anyplace, just not home." _Sol Palus_ veered to the side as Raven fought off another wave of nausea.

The pair landed on the familiar bluff overlooking the ocean. Her steed gently lowered himself to the ground and Raven slid off sighing in relief as her feet were firmly on the ground once more. She gently swayed back and forth trying to figure out what to do next.

She awkwardly fished out Morpheus' phone and inspected it. Raven rubbed the phone between her fingers as she contemplated calling the immortal. A sudden scowl crossed her face. "YOU AND YOUR FUCKING DREAMS HAVE RUINED ME!" she shouted in rage. The ever painful dreams of her unborn sons were certainly his doing. She stepped forward towards the precipice and heaved Morpheus' phone into the sea.

Raven gasped as she her foot slipped out from under her. She felt her stomach drop as she tumbled forward. Her shoulders jerked backwards as she struggled to regain her footing. _Sol Palus_ had the end of her cape in his mouth and was pulling her back to safety.

Raven stumbled backwards and fell on all fours as her stomach wretched its contents onto the grass. She coughed and spit as the vile smell and taste hit her. Slowly she raised herself to her feet and took several deep breaths trying to clear her head. _Sol Palus_ stood stoically watching his master. She had to get home and back to the sanctuary of her room.

"Down," she commanded. _Sol Palus_ grunted then lowered his body onto the ground. Raven remounted her steed. The Nightmare pulled himself up slowly as Raven tightly grasped his mane. The pair stood momentarily looking out over the dark ocean. Raven took a deep breath of the cool night air, raised her hand and channeled her energies to her mount. Together they leapt into the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Full Shadow**

The five Titans stood huddled together on the roof of the Tower enjoying some light music, a few drinks and the cool night air. Across the sea the city lights flickered, their reflection blurred on the wavy surface of the ocean. Cyborg walked away from the group and stood at the edge of the Rower staring out of the tranquil scene that lay before him. He turned to the others that had joined him to savor the first night of summer.

Beast Boy and Terra were gently caressing one other as they talked with Robin and Starfire. Cyborg drew a deep breath and smiled then turned back to the city lights. He was lost in his thoughts. Raven was still in her room. She had not answered her door when he went down to invite her up. Raven had pretty much been keeping to herself lately, but what happened last night worried him. He had been checking some of the tower's systems when he heard a racket in the kitchen. When he went to investigate he swore he saw Raven stumbling up the steps with several broken dishes on the floor. It was the smell of smoke and booze in the air that had most disturbed him. What had his friend been up to?

"Hey Cyborg," Beast Boy's jovial voice briefly startled him. "What's up? You invite everyone up here then clam up on us and stare out into space."

Cyborg looked over to his friend. The other three were still engaged in their own conversation. "Nothing's up," Cyborg replied. "Just wondering where Raven is, that's all."

"Didn't you invite her?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's not answering her door." Cyborg replied.

"Maybe she's out." Beast Boy offered.

Cyborg hesitated for a second contemplating that possibility. "I don't know. Could you go down and see if you can get her up here? She's been MIA lately and it would be nice to see her with the group again."

"Yea sure," Beast Boy casually replied. He turned to go back downstairs.

"Be nice," Cyborg called to him.

Beast Boy turned and shot his friend a puzzled look. "Ok." He wondered what Cyborg meant by that comment; he and Raven had gotten over their differences long ago, or so he thought.

Beast Boy faced Raven's door. He paused and listened hoping to catch some indication that she was inside. He heard nothing but silence. Beast Boy lightly knocked on the door. "Hey Raven, the rest of us are on the roof. Wanna come up?" There was no reply. Beast Boy was about to give up when the door slid open.

"Raven?" Beast Boy cautiously called out into the dark room.

"Come in," Raven's voice meekly replied from the gloom.

Beast Boy cautiously entered her room. All of the lights were out. It took him several seconds for his eyes to adjust. He saw Raven's silhouette seated on her bed. While the room was almost dark Beast Boy could tell it was in a chaotic state.

"Hey, the rest of us are up on the roof," he began. "Cyborg put together some food and drinks and Robin brought up his box. It's a nice night. You want to join us?"

There was a short silence. "Yea sure, that would be nice," Raven said half heartedly.

Beast Boy paused slightly disturbed with her tepid reply. "Are you feeling ok Raven?" How long had it been since he had last talked with her? He and Terra had spent a lot of time together lately so maybe that was why he hadn't noticed her absence like Cyborg had.

"I'm ok, just a little under the weather right now," Raven said softly.

Beast Boy stood there silently for a moment then nervously scratched the back of his head. "Raven, I guess things between me and Terra have kept both of us busy lately." Beast Boy paused as he tried to find the right words to express his gratitude towards her. "I mean I really appreciate what you've done for me and Terra. You've been a great friend, to both of us." Beast Boy was fumbling. Thankfully he couldn't see Raven's eyes narrow in seething anger. "Anyway," he nervously laughed to himself, "you're keeping us waiting. Why don't you get dressed and come up and join us."

A brief silence followed. Beast Boy thought he heard Raven sigh lightly in the darkness. "I'm sorry," she replied.

"That's ok," Beast Boy replied not knowing he was misinterpreting her. "We'll wait for you." He turned and exited the room and headed back up to the others.

Cyborg met Beast Boy as he opened the door to the tower's roof. "Is she coming up?"

"Yea," Beast Boy replied. "No girl can resist me." Both of them turned and headed back towards the others.

"Did she seem all right to you," Cyborg asked.

"Yea, I guess. She said she wasn't feeling good. Why, is something wrong?"

"I don't know. She's just been keeping to herself lately and I'm a bit worried," Cyborg continued.

Beast Boy and Cyborg returned to the others. Terra stepped forward and gently laid her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. The door to the roof opened and Raven's hooded figure stepped out as the door shut behind her. She slowly approached the group.

"Ok we're all here," Beast Boy gleefully announced. "Let's get this party started."

A flash of lightning filled the horizon garnering the group's attention. "Oh great," Beast Boy sighed. "It wasn't supposed to rain tonight was it Cyborg?"

"Not according to the weather reports I saw," Cyborg replied. The winds began to pick up off the ocean. Cyborg turned towards the city. "That's weird."

"What?" Robin inquired.

Cyborg directed the group's attention towards the city. "Fog's rolling in."

The others noticed a thick fog coming towards the Tower from the city. "What's the big deal?" Robin replied not seeing the significance.

"The wind's blowing towards the city, but the fog is coming at us from the city." The others still didn't understand. "The fog's moving against the wind," Cyborg explained.

Beast Boy stared down and noticed two figures stepping onto the shore from the thick bank of fog. One figure looked vaguely familiar. "No, it can't be." His voice trailed off in disbelief as he recognized the lead figure as the young necromancer he and Raven had defeated.

Another flash of lightning then a dull rumble of far off thunder followed. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and took flight descending swiftly upon Gregory and his companion. A skeletal figure stepped forward and placed itself between Gregory and the swooping form Beast Boy had chosen. The skeleton raised its shield and held his sword at the ready. At the last second Beast Boy transformed back into himself and drove his foot through the chest cavity of the skeleton that accompanied the young necromancer. Gregory's creation shattered upon impact; Beast Boy stood up and faced his opponent as the fog slowly dissipated in the winds of the on coming storm.

"Gregory, what are you doing here?" Beast Boy said in disbelief.

Gregory smiled. His dark hair waved in the wind. A small metal shield was slung over his right shoulder. In his left hand he held a short wood staff topped with a human skull.

"I'm just here to meet an old friend," he replied. A shot of lightning briefly illuminated Gregory's dark piercing eyes.

Beast Boy shivered. He knew the kind soul he had first met had withered and died leaving behind only a burnt out core of hate and despair that was beyond redemption. Beast Boy reached down and pulled the shield and sword from the broken bones that lay strewn on the ground.

"What, aren't you going to change into something else?" Gregory taunted his opponent.

"No," Beast Boy said coldly. "I'll take you in a fair fight." Beast Boy crouched slightly and peered out over the edge of his shield; the blade of his sword rested on its side.

"Very well," Gregory reached up and pulled his shield off his shoulder and grasped it in his right hand. "I have a promise to keep."

Beast Boy looked curiously at the young necromancer. "What's that?"

"To bring you pain," he replied with a smile.

Beast Boy shouted out in anger as he lunged forward and brought his sword down hard on his opponent. Gregory turned to his left and raised his shield to deflect the blow. Beast Boy's sword struck Gregory's shield making a metallic clank sending sparks flying into the air. The force of the blow stung Beast Boy's hand as the tips of his fingers tingled. He recocked his hand and tried to slash his opponent from the side. Gregory turned and casually parried this attack also; it was like he knew his every move before it happened.

Beast Boy raised his shield in front of him and burst forward attempting to bull rush Gregory. Both opponents' shields crashed together. Gregory stumbled backwards as the force of Beast Boy's charge was too great for him to oppose. Beast Boy waved his sword at his stumbling opponent. Gregory avoided the swipe and reset his feet.

"All right," Gregory sneered, "enough of this crap already."

Gregory raised his short staff and swung it across his body. Beast Boy raised his sword to parry the attack. Gregory's staff clanked hard onto the shaft of Beast Boy's sword causing it to snap. Beast Boy looked at what remained of his sword. Gregory quickly drove his shield under Beast Boy's raising it upwards and exposing him to his next attack.

Gregory drove the top of his staff into Beast Boy's abdomen. Beast Boy grunted as Gregory's sharp blow knocked the wind out of him. The remains of his sword fell from his hand and clanked on the ground. Gregory reached back with his right hand and smashed the edge of his shield across Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy's head took the full force of the blow. He staggered then fell backwards his head smacking sharply onto the ground.

Gregory looked down at his prone opponent. A brief stroke of lightning revealed Beast Boy was flat on his back gasping for air, eyes vacantly staring into the dark sky with blood trickling from his nose and mouth. He smiled in triumph.

Robin leaped forward in defense of his friend. His bow staff came down hard. Gregory quickly raised his shield to parry Robin's first blow. A loud crash echoed in the dark. Robin spun his staff around at his opponent's unguarded legs pulling his feet out from under him. Gregory fell onto his lower back grunting in pain. Robin drove the other end of his staff into his opponent's face with a light smack. He pulled the end of his staff back slightly as another flash of lightning illuminated his opponent.

Gregory sat leaning back gasping for air; he looked up at Robin in disgust. He forced a slight smile revealing blood-stained teeth. Turning his head he spit out a crimson blob onto the island's rocky soil.

"I don't know who you are," Robin yelled out, "but you came to the wrong place to pick a fight."

Gregory made no attempt to defend himself. Starfire, Terra and Cyborg quickly joined them. Terra ran over to Beast Boy and gently helped him up into a sitting position. She pulled the shield from his left arm and cast it aside.

Gregory quickly scanned the rest of the island looking for any signs of his partner. For the moment he saw nothing. He looked back at Robin and the others in contempt.

"You're pretty dumb coming here alone," Robin continued to hold his staff at the ready. He was not sure what this person was up to. "Who are you anyway?"

"You'll have to ask Beast Boy," Gregory sneered. "We've met before though I don't think he's told you anything about me." Gregory paused trying to catch his breath and gather himself. "My name is Gregory and my servants and I are here to serve the Dark Queen."

"What the hell are you talking about," Robin replied in confusion. "There is no dark queen here, just the Titans."

Gregory regained his breath and smiled. "Oh I think you'll recognize her when she gets here. Meanwhile meet some of my faithful servants."

There was another stroke of lightning that briefly blinded the group followed by a loud crash of thunder. When Robin's eyes readjusted to the darkness he saw several skeletal figures wading out of the ocean towards them, their eyes glowing red in the gloom. It began to rain.

Robin and Cyborg moved forward placing themselves between Beast Boy and their oncoming opponents. Terra helped Beast Boy to his feet though he was still too dazed to know what was going on. Starfire laid down a spread of star bolts as the first wave of Gregory's servants waded ashore. The light blinded all of them. When Starfire's eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw the two boys were surrounded by skeletons making another volley impossible. She hovered above Terra and Beast Boy ready to pick off any of the creatures that broke through the boys. She glanced back wondering where Raven was.

Cyborg and Robin made quick work of the skeletons emerging from the waters surrounding the island. The rain began to fall harder, the wind whipping it into sheets. The boys were drilling Gregory's creations shattering bones in all directions. Robin felt this was way too easy; the creatures coming at them were slow and generally poorly armed. The annoying thing about them was they kept coming not allowing him to find their creator.

Gregory pulled his wet matted hair out of his eyes. He was soaked to the bone and breathing heavy in anticipation. "Where the hell are you," he growled in frustration. He was supposed to occupy the rest of the Titans until Raven arrived to drive them away. In truth he and his undead servants were relatively weak; no match for the entire group. He began to wonder if the two of them were strong enough to successfully engage the Titans. The rain began to fall in torrents deadening the acoustics. He was about to make his escape when another brilliant flash of lightning erupted overhead followed by a loud roar of thunder. Gregory smiled as he caught sight of what he had been seeking.

Robin and Cyborg finished off the last of Gregory's creations in the driving rain. The two spied their opponent standing by the shoreline. He was pointing behind them and shouting something that could not be heard over the torrents of rain.

Robin turned around and spied four glowing red eyes near the peak of the island. The tower lights were out. "Trigon?" Robin said to himself. He wandered back to the others who had caught site of the same double pair of eyes.

Another flash of lightning erupted followed by a distant roll of thunder. The Titans briefly caught a glimpse of a hooded figure atop a pale gray steed with glowing red eyes.

Cyborg grasped Robin's arm and pulled him towards him, "It's Raven," he shouted into Robin's ear. Robin could barely understand him above the roar of the storm.

"She's riding a Nightmare. I saw her with it a few nights ago," Cyborg continued. "She told me Morpheus gave it to her. I think she's turned. We need to get her off of it." Robin returned a blank stare unsure what his friend was talking about.

The glowing eyes were approaching the group; another flash of lightning showed the remaining Titans that Raven and her mount were methodically making their way towards them. Cyborg stepped forward and armed his sonic cannon. His arm shook nervously as Raven approached. He was unsure how to separate the two without hurting his friend in the process.

A brilliant flash of lightning consumed Cyborg hurling him through the air and roughly depositing him onto the muddy ground. A loud crash of thunder followed immediately. Steam rose from Cyborg's fallen body as his red eye flickered. Raven quickly approached the other Titans. Her steed's head dropped to the ground as if he was stalking them. His glowing red eyes illuminated the prone body of their stricken friend.

Beast Boy and Terra grasped tightly onto each other as the Nightmare approached. Both were stricken by a sudden wave of terror. Terra swore she heard the yelps and bays of coyotes and Beast Boy's ears were filled with the painful wails of his long dead parents. The urge to retreat overwhelmed them. Beast Boy morphed into a giant eagle and spread his wings. Terra clasped tightly around his neck as the pair screamed and tumbled through the storm and into the night.

Robin attempted to hold his ground and protect their fallen friend. He clasped tightly onto his bow staff. The Nightmare's glowing red eyes were closing fast on him. A sickly smell of sulfur filled his nose causing him to cough violently as the rain streamed over his face. Robin fell backwards; his bow staff fell to the ground as he choked under the sickly stench. His head began to spin as his ears filled with the painful wailing of tormented spirits.

He felt a pair of hands reach under his arms. Starfire clasped her hands tightly around Robin's chest raising him into the swirling tempest and away from their island home.

Raven pulled down her hood and watched as Starfire and Robin flew awkwardly away from her and disappeared into the night. Cyborg lay beneath her; this had gone much easier than she had expected. The shadow over her heart was now complete; the Dark Queen had claimed her throne.

**End Part I**


End file.
